Orc Tribes
Orcs were the mostly commonplace former elves who were later changed into this race in Karnione, a race of sentient beings bred by Oramul The Fallen One's servents after being changed into orcs following years of living deep underground. Characteristics Appearence They are of approximately human shape (with bow-legs and long arms) and of varying size. Though generally smaller than humans (and starkly different), they may be either physically stronger or weaker. Orcs are generally ugly, disgusting and filthy, with prominent fangs and facial features tending toward the grotesque (generally a mixture of the ape-like and pig-like). Their skin is typically a shade of green, gray, black, brown, or sometimes red. General Personalities The general look of Orcs are were normally cruel, wicked, and generally bad-hearted, and hated everybody and everything, particularly the orderly and prosperous since they felt the elves who they were related to have betrayed them. They are mostly humanoid in general shape for some of them, they are also very easily noticeable due to their green to gray skin, lupine ears, lower canines resembling boar tusks, and their muscular builds. Orcs stand in a bent over shape making them appear as ape-like humans. However no all orcs are the same some are breed differently which given birth to the Goblins which are lesser versions of Orcs. With the race of Goblens came 3 new breeds of Orcs including Hobgoblins, Bugbears and Blood Fang Clans of Orcs. Variations *'Goblins' :Goblins are a race of small and numerous goblinoids common throughout Karnione, often living in underground caverns near the surface known as lairs along with the Orcs. The race is often, though not always, dominated by other goblins or other Orcs due to being related to the Orcs by blood. They are mostly the weaklings of the group, however they are quite useful in building and otherwise various tasks that the Orcs themselves are unable to do. *'Hob-Goblins' :They are the much larger, smarter, and more menacing form of goblins they are not as tough as full-blooded Orcs however they are related, but not as powerful as bugbears or the massive Umber Hulks. They carry a much larger appearance however, normally a foot or so smaller then the Orcs due to there large durability and power. However in combat they are very strong and much smarter in combat then the Orcs or the Goblins however they are trumped compared to the Blood Claws. *'Blood-Claws' :Blood-Claws were a stronger breed of Orc-based clans, they are the newest breed and one of the most strongest among the Orcs. The Blood-Claws were originally only in They Orcs are called Orcs since they are much more powerful and more opposing of a threat. It is suggested that he bred human blood in order to give it giving them greater size, carry much larger weapons & armor into combat also with there strength they are much more aggressive however also much more smarter and the ability to travel in broad daylight without being blinded by the light. :They are black skinned, with slanted eyes and have match armor with painted red hand prints on there face sometimes white depending on tribes. Unlike normal Orcs they are more smart enough to build make siege-based weapons and They were armed with bows made of yew, short-swords and spears. When going into combat they carry massive metallic steel claws into battle which are sharp enough to punch through chainmail and there through flesh with there bare hands. *'Bugbears' :They are a type of massive humanoid distantly related to, but larger and stronger than, goblins and hobgoblins. They are one of the only Orc family that has there body covered in fur. Bugbears resemble hairy, feral goblins standing seven feet tall. They take their name from their noses and claws, which are similar to those of bears. Their claws are long and sharp enough to be used as weapons also bugbears often wear armor and arm themselves with a variety of gear and large weaponry. Orc Tribes and Religion Oramul The Fallen One :They believe he is the unblinking god of destruction who unleashed the savage multitudes against outposts of civilization. He was worshiped by orcs and half-orcs and came to dominate some of the other savage humanoids as well. He told his worshipers to do the following: *'Gather and breed, and your numbers shall flourish.' *'Rise up in hordes and seize that which is rightfully yours.' *'Raid. Kill. Conquer.' *'The most faithful of Oramul's Teachings are called Blood Claw.' :Though he lost his eye, they also came that his remaining eye sees everything before and after they happen as such they believe he is all powerful. Being a god god of destruction and conquest, driving his savage multitudes to expand their power by whatever brutal means they wish. His shamans advised chiefs and warmongers to raid, kill, and conquer all those who don't follow his teachings. History Etymology *Earlier references to creatures etymologically or conceptually similar to orcs can be found in Old English and Anglo-Saxon sources (including Beowulf,) and 16th-century Italian folk tales (in particular those of Giambattista Basile). Game Effects *Full-Breed Orcs are playable however, they a advanced-type of race for seasoned players since mostly they are known as savage beasts instead of refined warriors such as Honorable Knights and Archers. *They are full-breed Orcs lose 1-2 CHA however, those two points goes into STR or CON by a point depending on how many was taken away. Trivia Category:Faction Category:Orcs Category:Race Category:Neutral